Raekwon
miniatur|250px|Raekwon | }} | Quellen = }} Raekwon the Chef (* 12. Januar 1970 in Brooklyn, New York; bürgerlich Corey Woods) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper. Das Mitglied des Wu-Tang Clans veröffentlichte mehrere Solo-Alben, die auf begeisterten Kritikerzuspruch stießen. Ihn zeichnet besonders sein schneller und behänder Flow aus. Biografie Raekwon wurde vor der ersten Wu-Tang-Clan-Platte Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers) 1993 Mitglied des Clans. Sein erstes Solo erschien 1995 auf Loud Records, Only Built 4 Cuban Linx…. Das Album bekam enthusiastische Kritiken und gilt heute als einer der Standards des 1990er-Hip-Hops, verkaufte sich damals aber nur mäßig. Seine Fähigkeiten als Geschichtenerzähler verglichen die Kritiker mit Kool G Rap, das Album hatte maßgeblichen Anteil daran, die Motive von Mafia- und Gangsterfilmen in der Hip-Hop-Musik salonfähig zu machen. Er bezeichnete sich selbst als "Wu-Gambino", nach der berühmt-berüchtigten Mafia-Familie aus New York. Irv Gotti, Capone, Nas Escobar und Frank White (Notorious B.I.G.) folgten seinem Beispiel. Er trug zum nächsten Wu-Tang-Album Wu-Tang Forever bei, bevor er 1999 sein nächste Solo-Album Immobilarity veröffentlichte. Zur Überraschung der meisten Beobachter ließ er an der Platte neue, unbekannte Produzenten arbeiten, anstatt die bewährte Wu-Tang-Hauscrew zu beschäftigen. Die Reaktionen der Kritiker und Fans waren gemischt, das Album verkaufte sich am besten von all seinen Solo-Platten. Es bekam eine Goldene Schallplatte. Wichtige Kollaborationen hatte er zu dieser Zeit mit Ghostface Killah auf dessen Alben Supreme Clientele und Bulletproof Wallets sowie mit Fat Joe und OutKast (Skew It on the Bar-B). Neben Raekwon the Chef, der Zusatz kommt von seiner Lust am Kochen, verwendet Woods als Aliase: Lex Diamonds, Louis Diamonds, Rick Diamonds, Louis Rich und Shallah Raekwon. Im Dezember 2003 schließlich erschien The Lex Diamond Story - Lex Diamond ist eine New Yorker Verbecherlegende -, das von Kritikern eher negativ, von Fans mit gemischten Gefühlen und mit mäßigen Verkaufszahlen aufgenommen wurde. Raekwon hat mittlerweile sein eigenes Hip-Hop-Team Ice Water Inc. gegründet und arbeitet für einen Plattenmajor. Das nächste Solo-Album von Raekwon Only Built 4 Cuban Linx… Pt. II, das unter anderem von Dr. Dre, Busta Rhymes und RZA produziert wurde, sollte ursprünglich Mitte 2007 über Aftermath Entertainment das Label von Dr. Dre erscheinen. Auf Grund von "Kommunikationsproblemen" mit Aftermath und Dr. Dre wurde das Erscheinen erst auf 2008Raekwon-Album auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben - Wildstylemag.com und schließlich auf 2009 verschoben. Im Frühjahr 2009 verkündete der Rapper die Fertigstellung des Albums und benannte EMI Records als sein zukünftiges Label.Mzee.com: Raekwon unterschreibt bei EMI / Cuban Linx 2 im Anmarsch Diskografie Alben * 1995: Only Built 4 Cuban Linx… * 1995: Only Built 4 Cuban Linx... (Instrumental) * 1999: Immobilarity * 2003: The Lex Diamond Story * 2005: The Vatican Mixtape Vol 1 * 2005: Raekwon and Ghostface Killah Live Unreleased Classics * 2006: The DaVinci Code: The Vatican Mixtape Vol 2 * 2009: Only Built 4 Cuban Linx… Pt. II * 2010: Wu Massacre (mit Method Man & Ghostface Killah) * 2011: Shaolin vs Wu-Tang Singles und EPs * 1995: Heaven & Hell * 1995: Ice Cream * 1995: Criminology * 1999: Live from New York * 1999: Planet of the Apes Einzelnachweise Weblinks * raekwonthechef.com - Offizielle Internetpräsenz * Video Interview September 2009 - Only Built 4 Cuban Linx 2 }} Kategorie:Wu-Tang Clan Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Geboren 1970 Kategorie:Mann en:Raekwon it:Raekwon Kategorie:Alle Artikel